<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transmorfian Earth Defender: The Collab Chapter by WindFireWheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586905">Transmorfian Earth Defender: The Collab Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels'>WindFireWheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon RPG: Dragon Village M (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Collaboration, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaboration between WindFireWheels and Proto Kirby on discord</p><p>When Harmony tries out a new device, She, Lan and Raika get trapped in another dimension with some rather peculiar and familiar people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haraika(Harmony/Raika), Harmony Bell(oc)/Raika</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transmorfian Earth Defender: The Collab Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya! So, this is my first collab story and well.... It turned out rather well uwu</p><p>Unfortunately, I can only post this chapter here, as the main story doesn't belong to me, but me and the author/creator teamed up and wrote a chapter soooo-</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/lorestory/gallery/70574965/transmorfian-earth-defender-story</p><p>If the link works then yay</p><p>If not then sad</p><p>That's the link to all the chapters of the story.</p><p>Also I have a Prince Charmer discord server and amino now lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay..... so," Harmony began, "I made a new device and I promise you it'll work this time!" She smiled at Raika, of whom she was showing the device to. "I honestly doubt it, but I guess I can trust you." He sighed, rubbing his temples. Eventually, a button on the device was pressed and a portal opened, but unfortunately the portal was somewhat sucking them in. "That's not supposed to- Ah, the device!" The device slipped from Harmonys hand and into the portal, and the door to the room that they where in opened, with Lan stepping in. "Hey guuuuu- huh?" Lan noticed the portal, but looked more confused than worried as he was slowly lifted off the floor "H-HEY, HOLD ON I DONT WANNA-!" Harmony then ran towards Lan, trying to pull him out, but the two ended up getting sucked in, and Raika unfortunately following. Once they where all in, the portal closed. Eventually, Chaud entered the room but he was a little late "Eh? What happened here?" He said to himself.</p><p>Now back to the other three, Raika was currently scalding Harmony for another one of her inventions failing and Harmony constantly apologising and blaming it on herself. Lan, on the other hand, was more interested in the place they had come across completely by accident. "This place looks like some sort of beehive!" He said to himself, alerting the female of the group and causing her to whimper more. "Huh? What's wrong?" Raika asked, noticing her tremble a little. "If this place is a bee hive then there's probably giant b-bees.... yeah, bees are cute but.... what if we get stung!?" She cried a little, not wanting to die. "Look, it's fine" Raika sighed again "we don't even know if there's any life here!". "There probably is" Lan stepped between the two "But you never know.... so let's go find some life!". Eventually, the two where dragged along by the boy- being forced to stay close so he wouldn't get into any trouble- and eventually they found.... life. </p><p>The trio had found some sort of humanoid bee thing that was wearing what appeared to be flower petals. Harmony instantly hid behind Raika, as she was rather unsure of what it might do to them. Lan actually went up to it and tried to reason with it not to kill them or something. Instead, the 'bee' had taken them around and well.... not killing them. They got stuff like free honey, a free spa and just some free good stuff. Raika was rather oblivious to what was going to happen to them- or rather, him- and was suddenly hugged by something. "W-what the-!?" He went to punch the thing out of surprise but the thing was so soft he didn't, and decided to just enjoy the hug while it lasted. "What's that?" Lan asked, walking over to both Raika and the 'creature'. "Now I have two Raikas!" The creature said, with Raika blinking in confusion and saying; "Two.... what?"</p><p>Then, Two other creatures walked over. One of them facepalmed and said "Serusch, Don't scare people like that". Nervously, Harmony approached as well "S-Stay.... Stay away from him!" She tried to defend Raika the best she could. "No, it's fine, Harmony...." A small smile appeared on Raikas face. The other eventually spoke "How did you three get to planet Nectartone?" They asked. Before the trio had time to react, the one that was apparently called 'Serusch' stuck his nose in the air and said; "I smell aliens with ill intent approaching. You guys ready to protect the hive?". Eventually, their attention was drawn towards some weird octopus-bird fusion aliens. "W-what're those?" Harmony asked, shaking a little from the sight of the unknown species. "Those are Squards," Serusch explained "And they don't come in peace". "Haha, Squards" Lan laughed slightly "..... Squardward"</p><p>"Would you like to see what we can do?" The other asked. Lan nodded, smiling. Harmony and Raika where somewhat forced to agree, but didn't mind. Soon, the one that asked the question turned into a species of alien- known as 'Speedonce'- and move at an incomprehensible speed into battle. Serusch would also transform into an alien- known as 'Predatorus'- and began to eat multiple Squards. The third one would then proceed to cover themself in plants and vines to make themself appear as a somewhat giant plant titan, using some vines to whip some Squards into space. Lan was rather amazed, and Harmony was too. "Huh.... They're good." Raika shrugged. Soon, the rest of the Squards would have fled, with Harmony letting out a small sigh of relief. "Hey, Har'" Lan looked up at the female "Why where you so scared? You're not usually like that". "I-I dunno..." She replied, nervously "I guess I just was....". They then heard the sounds of multiple Nectartonians- the inhabitants of the planet- applauding. Once the other trio came back, they turned into humans and.....</p><p>"hOLD UP-" Lan stepped back in surprise, Harmony almost fainted and Raikas eyes widened. "Y-you... what!?" Lan couldn't comprehend what he was seeing "Raika.... Iriya and...." He then looked at Serusch "Who?". 'Why does he look similar to Searchman?' Raika thought to himself, looking at Serusch as well. "Remember when I said I had two Raikas?" Serusch said, with them instantly being reminded. "How where we supposed to know what you meant?" Harmony asked. "Sorry to interfere, but should we bring you three to our place?" The other Raika asked. "I guess." Lan shrugged. "We'll begin the group teleport, then" The one that resembled Iriya said. "That way, we can do it better and faster" Serusch added. In a matter of moments, they where teleported to what appeared to be a mansion.</p><p>Lan opened his mouth to speak, but he was silenced by someone walking through the door that lead to their room, but the person soon awkwardly backed away upon seeing them. "W-Was that Malenkov....?" Raika said out loud instead of in his mind, with Harmony looking at him, confused "Who's Malenkov?" She asked. "Look at him backing away like he doesn't see weird stuff all the time" Serusch said, with the only current female being rather confused as to who Malenkov was. "Why do I miss out on stuff...?" Harmony sighed. "Iriya, show them your memories so they know the difference between our world and theirs," Serusch said to the one that looked like Iriya "Yeah, That's right, people. He can read minds and show people his mind" 'I feel a deja vu coming on' Harmony sighed in her mind, remembering that was a power of one of her now deceased friends from her past life.</p><p>Soon, they watched as Serusch brought the other Raika into a closet, but 'Iriya' stayed. Soon, 'Iriya' showed them the memories, and eventually how this world's Raika was supposed to save the world or something along those lines. "But why Raika?" Harmony asked "While he is fit for such task, it is rather odd why he and he alone was tasked to do so". Before anyone could reply to her, the other Raika suddenly pet Raikas chest, but the other Raika looked different now- and was in a somewhat 'furry' form, but he was rather fluffy. "What're you doing?" Raika asked, with the other replying with; "I just wanted to see what would happen if a cat pet a human". Lan eventually went over to sniff the other Raika, making sure he was safe, but then Serusch came over and sniffed Lan. Lan suddenly jolted from surprise at first, before sniffing the other back. Soon, the boy formed a pair of wolf ears, paws and tail.</p><p>After noticing, Serusch took the form of a Dire Wolf- which was rather large at that. Lan took his wolf form, too. It was small in comparison to Serusch, but it would do, with the small wolf playfully barking at him. Serusch then put a paw on Lans head and playfully lowered him to the ground, with Lan letting out a small bark and trying to get back up. Serusch playfully licked the smaller wolf, with Lan managing to roll onto his back. Harmony giggled a little "You know, giving Lan this form wasn't a mistake". Soon, Serusch ran over to a sofa- or couch as it would be called but where I come from its called a sofa- and dance on all fours, ripping it to shreds in the process. A piece of the sofa somehow fluttered over to Lan, causing him to sneeze. Upon sneezing, the area was covered in pink mist as a large, white dragon appeared in Lans place. They all didn't really have that big of a reaction, as Harmony and Raika where used to it and the others have possibly seen weirder, leading to no reaction. "And now I have to wait an hour before I can turn back..." Lan sighed.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Raika hugged Harmony and kissed her, but when Serusch was finished obliterating the sofa, he went over to the other Raika and asked; "When are you going to get a girlfriend?" With which Iriya butt in and said "You ate the only one you had a chance with". "What do you mean 'ate'?" Raika asked, curiously, holding Harmony close. Lan, on the other hand, was currently rolling around on the floor like a puppy. "That's a long story," The other Raika said "Iriya, take my memory and show it to them" and so Iriya did, with them watching the scene play out right before their eyes. Raikas eyes widened upon seeing the scene play out, but Harmony was rather chill about it. She honestly doesn't mind this kind of stuff. "I smell aliens in DenTech.... They're a dangerous kind so we have to hurry" The other Raika said, "You three want to come along?" He asked. "As long as I get to throw things" Lan smirked a little. "You get to throw aliens" He replied, with Lan saying a small 'perfect' before they where suddenly teleported to their world's version of DenTech City.</p><p>Upon arrival, the aliens appeared to have noticed them. Raika was the only one out of the trio that didn't have any physical weapons like swords, so all he could use where portals. Iriya would then turn into that of a Leopard and the other two changed their appearances, too. The other Raika changing into something that looked similar to a puma, and Serusch taking the form of a Dire Wolf. Harmony soon formed a yellow bow, looking as if it where made completely out of electricity, and Lan formed a scythe known as Tranquillizer, Ravager Of The Night Sky. But there was something off about the other trio. They didn't look like the animals, but rather altered forms of said animals that somewhat resembled them, but then again.... 'not'... of sorts. Soon, The other Raika, Iriya and Serusch went to battle a group of the unusual looking aliens, with the other three taking on some others. The aliens started to spit out toxic breath, but Harmony was unlucky, and once she fired another arrow, a spark ignited an explosion. She tried to run, but it exploded too quickly, and thinking that was it, She just gave up. She was all of a sudden lifted off the ground from the explosion, taking a small tumble once she landed again. "How did you survive that!?" Iriya asked, surprised that she managed to live. "Guardian things." Harmony got up and brushed off "Now then.... since my bow will cause more explosions, I shall get myself some assistance" She then got out a book from her backpack, taking out a card from said book, the card taking the form of a large white armoured dragon "Buko." She said, getting it's attention "I require you to fight these.... creatures. Avoid lighting their breath on fire, it will cause an explosion". The dragon- Buko- nodded and flew off into battle. Harmony soon noticed three others, who appeared to be fighting the strange aliens. She couldn't really identify what they where using, but they where using something to fight that kind of looked 'familiar' to her in some ways. Well, at least two had some identifiable abilities. Once was using ice abilities, and one appeared to be melting some aliens with.... slime?</p><p>The other trio then turned back to their usual forms, with the other Raika going up to one of the three from the newly arrived trio. "The explosions would have destroyed us if you hadn't showed up" Raika said to them. "Just doing what i have to" They replied. The aliens that where attacking where dead by now, with Lan suddenly just falling out of the sky, as usual when he tries aerial combat with his scythe, with him accidentally falling on one of the bodies. "Eww.... dead aliens..." He quickly got up, slamming his scythe onto the body. "What was that?" The person asked, With Lan quickly replying with; "That's what's called a pro gamer move!" He chuckled. His eyes began to look up and down the person's body, admiring their clothing, with his eyes sparkling, but that's when he suddenly screamed in surprised when the person changed their appearance. The other person was..... Lan? Of course, Lan was surprised that he was literally looking at a 'duplicate' of himself, but this Lan wasn't a duplicate, just an 'alternate' version of him. "I believe i have figured out how we can get back" Raika announced, getting out his own book and summoning a white and red dragon "Jokun will be able to bring us back". "Eh? What am I doin?" The dragon- Jokun- asked before Buko flew back over and explained everything. "They are trapped in another realm and need your help getting back" He said, With Jokun opening a portal "Alright. Time to go home!" He pointed his tail towards the portal, with the trio saying their goodbyes and leaving, But they where stopped. Serusch made a sword out of gold, the other Raika lighting it on fire, with the fire going out rather quickly, but it looked as if the sword would ignite again during combat. Serusch then made another sword, which the blade was coated with poison and thorns by Iriya. Both swords where sheathed and handed to Raika, as some sort of gift to the trio. After saying some more goodbyes, the trio finally left, along with their two dragons and the portal closed behind them. Just before the portal closed, Lan threw his sword- Ghostwalker- through it as a thank you gift for the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>